All Because of Her
by PorcelainSerenity
Summary: Elsa's attempt at a new, boring life is quickly interrupted by certain girl. A certain girl with beautiful eyes, gorgeous hair, and adorable freckles. One meeting was all it took for Elsa to realize she's screwed. And all it took was the simple question, "Who would win in a fight, Superman or Batman?"
1. Chapter 1

**I don't own Frozen or any of the characters. Just an idea I've had floating around in my head for a few months. I couldn't sleep and the story finally decided to put itself into words. Enjoy and let me know what you think. The next chapter will be posted soon.**

 **Love, Serenity**

Sunlight pouring in from the window was always a harsh wake up call. Today was no exception. I've never been a morning person but over the years I've adjusted. I walk to the kitchen on auto-pilot and immediately start the coffee maker. I'll never get through today without caffeine. I've been dreading this day for months; my first day of classes at a new college.

I prefer to go through life in the background, blending in with the crowd. Living in the same small town for the last 20 years made that pretty easy. Until I screwed everything up.

"Stop it," I harshly whisper to myself. I shouldn't dwell on the past today. Thankfully the smell of fresh coffee distracted me from that train of thought, at least temporarily.

I sipped my coffee as I noted how peacefully quiet the apartment was at this time of day. My roommate, Olaf, manages a coffee shop a few blocks away and has to be at work before the sun even rises. When he's home it sounds like there's a zoo hanging out so I savor these few quiet hours each morning. The only reason I put up with his insanity is because he's my best friend.

We met freshman year of college back in my home town. We had every class together fall semester and he insisted on trying to talk to me. His loud, over-friendly attitude made me a little uncomfortable at first, but he grew on me. Pretty soon we were inseparable. He even transferred colleges and moved down here with me when everything fell apart at home.

I glance over at the clock on the microwave to see that I only have 30 minutes to get to class. I have to stop getting lost in my own thoughts. Five minutes later I'm running out the door thankful that I don't bother with make-up or anything complicated.

Campus is only a few blocks away so I don't bother driving. I figured the walk could help me clear my head a bit more anyway. Sooner than I hoped though, I'm walking into my first class. I sit down in the first empty seat I see and pull out a book, hoping that if I look busy no one will try to talk to me. It must have been only a minute or two later though that I felt a tapping on my shoulder.

Before I even lift my head I hear an excited voice say "Sorry if I'm bugging you but I'm in a very important argument right now and I need an outside opinion."

I glance up only to look into the most beautiful eyes I've ever seen. I quickly stop staring before she noticed but wow was this girl gorgeous. Reddish-orange hair that hung in loose waves almost to her waist, eyes that seemed to be sparkling, and an adorable dusting of freckles across her cheeks and nose. Oh no, she was asking something. Oh yeah about some argument, I should answer.

"Uh," I stuttered, "Uh sure. What was the question?"

"Who would win in a fight? Superman or Batman?" she asks like this is the most important question in the world.

This time I answer without hesitation. "Batman, of course!"

"Really?" she pouts. Wait, did she really just pout at me? This girl is too adorable. "But Superman can fly," she argued.

"Batman has all his incredible bat-gadgets though," I respond. "Besides if he was really desperate, Superman's weakness is a rock. He could easily win with that."

She looks thoughtful after my explanation but then smiles. "I guess you have a good point." She doesn't say anything else for a few seconds, but then "Hi I'm Anna. I guess I forgot to introduce myself. I do that sometimes. Especially when I'm focusing on something super important like superheroes. Haha _super_ important _super_ heroes. Get it? Oh I'm rambling, sorry I do that a lot. So what's your name?"

Wow this girl was like a tornado, a beautiful tornado but still. "I'm Elsa," I tell her with a small smile.

"Elsa, that's a pretty name. Are you new around here because I haven't seen you on campus before," she asks.

I try not to blush when she says my name is pretty. Hopefully she didn't notice if I did. "I am new. I actually just transferred here from Maine a few months ago."

She smiles warmly at me. "Well I can already tell we're going to be great friends Elsa."

I feel my heart fall a little when she says "friends" but I understand. I'm a girl, I'm supposed to be friends with girls if I want to keep my secret. I know that after all these years.

Before I can respond, the professor walks in and the class falls silent. I steal glances at Anna throughout the lecture. She caught me once but she just smiled at me and looked back to the front of the room.

When the class is dismissed Anna makes sure to say goodbye to me.

"Bye Elsa. I hope you have a great day and I hope I get to see you again soon. You seem like a really nice person and I hope we can hang out sometime." She says all of this in one breath and then she leans over and hugs me quickly before leaving the room. I stood in one spot for a moment, paralyzed from her hug. I could still feel the warmth of her arms and smell her perfume.

My last thought before I left the room was "I'm so screwed."


	2. Chapter 2

**Well guys, here's Chapter 2. I really hope you enjoy this chapter and please leave a couple of words if you get a chance. I'm debating writing some chapters in Anna's POV as well so let me know if you think that's a good idea.**

 **Snowangel02: Thanks for your review and thanks for pointing out the problems in the last chapter. I hope this one is even better!**

 **Love, Serenity**

That afternoon found me surrounded by the comfort and serenity of books. I have worked at this small bookstore for a couple of months now. It is the one place where I feel completely comfortable. I'm in the middle of shelving books and humming to myself when I hear my name.

"Elsa! What are you doing here?" Anna's excited voice asks. She glances at my uniform and continues before I can speak. "Oh you're at work. I didn't know you worked here. How is it? Do you like it here? It's too quiet for me but I think it's still kind of nice."

Once she finishes her mini-ramble I start to answer her questions. "Yes I work here and I really love it," I answer honestly. "I think the silence is peaceful and I love books."

"I'm not a big reader unless you count picture books," she admits.

I can't help the small laugh that comes out of my mouth. "Picture books?" I ask.

"Don't laugh," she says, as a giggle of her own slips out. "I want to be an elementary school teacher so I have to enjoy picture books." It took me a second to process her words. Her laugh is like music and it distracts me, but I manage to turn my focus back to the conversation.

"What are you doing in a bookstore then?" I ask.

For a second she looks a little confused herself, but then realization crosses her features. "Oh I needed to get that book we need for our class. Could you help me find it?" she says sweetly. Her arms are linked behind her back and she's rocking back and forth on the heels of her feet. I set the last few books I was holding on a nearby shelf.

"Of course. It's right over here," I say while leading her to a small bookshelf against the back wall. I run my fingers across the book spines until I find the book she needs. I pull it from the shelf and hand it to her. As she takes the book, our fingers brush and I feel electricity run through my hand. I blush and quickly look down, but I swear I saw a blush on Anna's cheeks as well.

"Thanks," she says more quietly than usual.

"You're welcome Anna," I respond just as quietly. I slowly look up to her face and our eyes happen to lock. I see her lips twitch up in a smile and I can't help but return it. I'm struggling to figure out something to say when a customer's voice interrupts my thoughts.

"Excuse me miss," I hear from behind me. I jump out of whatever trance I was in and tear my eyes away from Anna to look at the man.

"I apologize sir. I'll be with you in just a second." I glance back to Anna. "It was great to see you again Anna. I'll see you tomorrow?" I smile hopefully.

"Definitely! Have a great night Elsa." She gives me another quick hug and she turns to leave. "Wait!" she turns back and grabs my hand. She pulls a sharpie out of her bag and writes something on my hand. "Text me sometime. We should hang out." She smiles at me and walks away.

I stare down at my hand in shock. Anna gave me her phone number. I can't believe that happened. Wishing I had more time to collect my thoughts, I turn to the new customer. "I'm sorry sir. How can I help you?"

The rest of my shift runs smoothly but my thoughts keep trailing off to focus on Anna. More than once I catch myself smiling from the thought of her. Before I knew it, six o'clock has arrived and it's time to head home. I walk the couple blocks to my apartment debating if I should talk to Olaf about Anna. He'd know what to do. I barely get through the front door when I hear his voice.

"Elsa!" he nearly shouts while bounding out of his room to tackle me in a hug. "How was your first day?"

"It was good," I answer. "My classes seem interesting and work was the same as always."

"Did you make any friends?" he asks excitedly.

"Well I did meet this girl named Anna," I start telling him and instantly blush. I try to look away so he won't notice, but like usual, I can't fool him.

"Wait a second." I look back at him and he is staring intensely at my facial expression. "I know that look. Elsa, do you like this girl?" he asks, suddenly serious.

I rub the back of my neck awkwardly. "Well yeah, I mean she seems pretty cool. I think she could become a good friend."

He's glaring now. "You know what I mean Elsa."

"I know," I sigh, defeated. "But seriously Olaf, I just want to be her friend. I'm going to ignore any other feelings I might have. Please don't be upset at me."

His glare softens into an expression of sadness and he pulls me in for a hug. "I'm not upset at you Elsa. If she seems nice then you should hang out with her. Let whatever happens, happen. Just don't let her hurt you. I don't want this to turn out like –," his voice trails off, but the point is still obvious to me.

"It won't. I promise." But the scary part is, I don't know if I'm trying to convince Olaf or myself.


End file.
